Give Me Strength
by Mrfipp
Summary: Sora poured his heart's power into the stonecharm. He now summoned a friend to help in battle. Sora often wondered how they became summons. This is the story of the summons. Simba Dumbo Bambi Mushu Chicken Little Stitch Peter Pan
1. Simba

-1I will do the stories of Simba, Bambi, Dumbo, Mushu, Chicken Little, Stitch and Peter Pan. I will not due Tinkerbell or Genie because we all know how they became summons.

Earth Shine

The lion woke up. Simba got up and looked at the unusually dark sky. The rainy season had passed several months ago so they shouldn't be like that. He was about to dismiss it as a cloudy day when he saw large creatures come out of the ground. The were giant black monsters with heart shaped holes in it's chest. They raised their arms and dark orbs shot into the sky. The ground around them started to turn black. Simba heard a scream.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" He ran into the jungle to find the warthog and the meerkat. But before he could run he was stopped by many creatures. They appeared in many shapes and sizes, ants, rhinos, birds, and monkeys. But they all had yellow eyes and red and black hearts on their chest. Simba launched at them and tore some of them apart. He then ran through the think jungle in hopes of finding his friends. When he got to the clearing he saw one of those giant creatures. Then thousands of creatures surrounded him. He was then attacked. But after several moments, he was overwhelmed.

And a star went out.

Simba spent a long time where he was. He had no idea where he was, but he was there. He stayed there until he heard a voice.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" there was a giant flash. Simba now found himself in a small cottage. He turned around and saw a boy, a duck, and a dog/man. Simba roared and the duck jumped into the arms of the dog/man.

"Hi there." said the boy. Simba expected the boy to run.

"Um, hello." said Simba.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." he pointed to his friends.

"Simba. What happened to me? Where I'm I?"

"Your in a place called Traverse Town." said Goofy, putting Donald back down.

"What about my home?"

"Simba, what's the last thing you saw before you came here?" asked Sora.

"The last thing I saw were large creatures that came out of the ground."

"Heartless." said Donald downfallen.

"Heartless? What are those and why am I here? I have to get back! My friends there-"

"Not there." said Sora.

"What?"

"The Heartless you saw, they took your world. There's nothing left of it. Your friends, their gone." Simba just stood there. _Gone? _he thought. _No. Not again! _Simba burst out of the room and ran outside. He fell into the cold lake and swam to the sure. "Simba!" he looked back and saw the boy, Sora, jump across the rocks. "Wait up."

"What do you want!" roared the lion.

"We can help get your home back."

"What? Get it back."

"You see, I'm also trying to get my home back, and if I get it back, your home will also return. And when it does everything and everyone in it will be returned to how it was before. And you'll go home."

"Really?" Simba looked up into the starry sky. _The great kings of the past look over me._

"Really. All you have to do is help us."

"You lost your home too?"

"And my friends."

"Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"It's a phase my friends said all the time. And I'll do anything to hear them say it again." he looked up at Sora. "I'll help."

The first time Simba joined in battle.

Simba jumped onto the scene and landed next to Sora. If front of them was the Opposite Armor. He leaped up at it and attacked the arm while Sora took of the feet. It fired a rail gun. But they dodged it. Simba concentrated while he and Sora stood there ground. The Armor flew at them. Simba let out a huge roar that flew it back. Simba's time was done and he left.

The last time Simba joined in battle.

Simba found him self on a ship called the World of Chaos. He looked down and saw countless Artillery. He and Sora jumped down and fought the guns. But they kept coming. Simba gathered more strength then he ever had in his whole life.

"HAKUNA MATATA!" The massive roar destroyed them. He was then gone. The lion rested in the darkness. There was then a bright flash of light. Simba opened his eyes. He saw a clear blue sky. He turned around and saw Pride Rock in the far distance. He then looked around and saw a very confused meerkat and warthog. "Timon, Pumbaa. Thank you Sora." He looked up into the sky. I sure hope you found your friends and home.

I actually used Simba against the Opposite Armor and he did help out a lot. Post how the Simba summon helped you.

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	2. Dumbo

-1Also, sorry I didn't update this sooner.  
Now for the second installment of Give Me Strength  
Water Gleam  
The elephant was at the moment in the center of the middle most ring. He looked all around. There was no one around. Good. He preferred to practice alone. He uncurled his massive ears. Flap once, flap twice, flap trice, lift off! Dumbo flew into the air and around the trapeze poles. He did back flips and various other airily techniques. He was having fun, he lost track of the time. He then flew back to the ground. He walked to the exit when a small creature floated out of the ground.  
"Hello there," said Dumbo. Instead of answering Dumbo the creature attacked him. He flew back. The Shadow continued to slice at him and Dumbo was forced to act. He pointed his trunk at the creature and a stream of water shot from it. It splashed the creature and it became frozen. Dumbo walked to it. He poked it with his trunk. Just then more appeared out of the ground. These looked like bigger versions of the smaller one. There was also large one holding swords. The Neo-Shadows lunged at Dumbo but he flew into the air. They jumped at him but they couldn't get him. Then the Invisibles flew around him. Dumbo flew into them and froze them as well and slammed into them. One pushed him down to the ground and the Neo-Shadows grabbed hold of him and pulled him down. He rolled over and crushed them. But soon he was overtaken. And a star went out.  
Dumbo laid in the darkness. He didn't pay attention to how long he was there, nor cared. He was afraid and alone. He heard a woman's voice.  
"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" there was a flash. And the room was tight. He was now in a small cottage. He saw a boy, a duck and a dog-man pushed against the door.  
"Who are you?" asked Dumbo. The boy stepped forward.  
"Hi, I'm Sora." said the boy, "And what's your name?"  
"Can we first get out somewhere where it's a little less crowded?" So the wizard with a long beard transposed the four outside. "I'm Dumbo." he was sitting in the water. "What happened to me?" Sora sighed, he hated this. He couldn't stand the look on Simba's face.  
"Well you see Dumbo, your home, it's, um, not there."  
"What? What do you mean? It's still there, at least last I checked."  
"But Dumbo, you saw black creatures attack right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Heartless." said Donald.  
"What are those?"  
"There the darkness in a person's heart. They go around a eat worlds. They ate yours." said Goofy.  
"B-But. What about Timothy? And my mom?"  
"Gone." said Sora.  
"Gone? There all. . .gone?"  
"I'm sorry." Dumbo felt he was about to cry. He flew up, but Sora caught his tail and climbed onto his back. Dumbo landed on the rooftops of the night and Sora jumped off. "Dumbo,"  
"There all gone." Dumbo pulled the red feather out of his hat. "My friends, my family, gone. There's no way I can get them back."  
"I can sympathize with you. I lost my mother too. But I know how to get them back. Yours too."  
"How?"  
The first time Dumbo joined in battle.  
Sora jumped onto Dumbo's back. He looked different. He no longer wore red, but black, wings too and a pumpkin on his head. In front of them was a giant tree, but it had a giant burlap sack over it. They flew up. Gargoyles flew at them but Sora threw the Keyblade at them. A giant flaming flew at them, they flew around it, feeling the heat. Dumbo quickly turned around and splashed it. It turned into a giant block of ice. They flew to the head and splashed it. He then flew at a large purple blob and shot more ice. Dumbo's time was up and he left.  
The last time Dumbo joined in battle.  
Dumbo was now in the darkness. He saw the ship called the World of Chaos. Sora jumped on his back and they flew at the various things growing from it. Then hundreds of Bit Snipers appeared. They surrounded the weakened man, protecting him. Dumbo remembered the feather, how it gave him the courage to fly. He flew as fast as he could into the cloud. He froze as many of them as possible. He then slammed into them. He then flew as fast as he could at the man, and his time was done. The elephant rested in the darkness. There was then a bright flash of light. Dumbo found himself in the center ring's middle. He looked around.  
"Dumbo?" the elephant calf looked down and saw a small brown mouse in a band uniform.  
"Timothy?"  
"What happened?" Dumbo wrapped his trunk around the mouse and hugged him. He then flew out of the tent to find his mama. _I sure hope Sora finds his mama one day._  
Please review, and post on how Dumbo helped you out.  
Mr. Fipp


	3. Bambi

-1Nature Spark

The young prince deer woke up. He got out of his den and played in the forest. It was a fine day indeed.

He ran around, played with his friends, Thumper the rabbit, and Flower the skunk. Together they ran around, splashed in the waters of the cool lake, then hide and seek. Bambi was the seeker.

He looked around for his twp best fiends, but he was unable to find them. He looked all over the place. Under rocks. Behind trees. In caves. Nowhere.

"Where are they?" he asked. He then saw something. "Um, excuse me? Have you seen a rabbit and a skunk?" the creature turned to him. It looked like a giant black ant. He twitched around. It lunged at him, but Bambi jumped back. He then ran for it and into a nearby cave. It followed him, as did more like it. Bambi reared up and jumped around, avoiding these things. He saw that the outside was getting dark and the rest of the cave was filling with these creatures. Bambi was forced to the back of the cave where they attacked. And another star went out.

Bambi rested in the darkness. He had no idea how long he was there, but he knew it was a long while.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" There was a giant flash and Bambi now found himself in a small cottage. He looked around and saw a boy, duck and dog.

"Hey there little fella." Goofy said. Bambi coward back.

"I think he's scared," Donald said. Sora walked up to him.

"Hi there, I'm Sora, this is Donald, and this is Goofy. What's your name?"

"I'm Bambi," he replied nervously. "Where am I?" The three looked around nervously. They explained.

". . .and so we have to save the worlds." Sora finished up.

"I don't think I can help," Bambi said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm weak," he said sadly "while that was happening to my fiends I was playing a game."

"But Bambi, you're not weak, just being here proves that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have a strong heart, that same heart is what saved you from being consumed by the darkness." Bambi started to perk up, and he helped them.

The first time Bambi joined in battle.

Bambi jumped down. In front of him was a boy with silver hair, and wearing a suit of dark armor. The boy looked at Bambi and laughed out loud. Sora then ran up and the two exchanged blows. He then knocked Sora across the room, but Bambi bound around, throwing healing items all over Sora, to heal him. Sora then cast several spells on the boy. Bambi refreshed Sora's magic. Sora then used several sleights. Bambi's time was done.

The last time Bambi joined in battles.

Bambi jumped down and looked at the World of Chaos. He saw that Sora was barely standing up. He ran over and healed Sora. Dark beams reigned down upon them, but Sora grabbed him and dodged out of the way. They were surrounded by many cannons. Sora fought them off, but kept getting blasted. Bambi kept him healed up. Bambi then left.

He rested for a while.

He opened his eyes and saw a light. He walked forward and exited the cave. He bound around for joy and looked around. He then ran off to finish his game, all while the thoughts of a certain Keyblader with him

Sorry this one was so short, not enough to work with.

And I did use him for the 1st Riku battle. He was a big help.

How did Bambi help you guys out?

Please review

Mr. Fipp


	4. Mushu

Fipp: Now this is the last of the KH summons and the final two will be the KHII ones.

-1Fire glow

"Mushu!" the elder spirit said "you have failed in a spectacular way!"

"Spectacular way good?" Mushu asked nervously.

"Mushu, you are now banished!"

"What! But it wasn't my fault! And it wasn't that bad!" The spirit pointed to the other spirit, who held his head in his arms. "Uh. . . PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!!!"

"Fine," he sighed "if you are able to find your way back here, we will give you another job."

"Oh boy!" Mushu jumped up and down, "Wait, what do you mean 'find your way back'?" Mushu then vanished.

He spent a lot of time in the darkness.

"Bibbity Bobbity Boo!" Mushu now found himself on a table.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"A lizard? How's a lizard supposed to help us?" a nasally voice asked.

"Lizard!" Mushu turned around. "I'll have you know that I'm a bona-fied guardian dragon!" he saw a duck, dog, and boy.

"Aren't you a little small for that?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was kind of fired."

"You got fired?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, they said if I could, get. . .back." A grin appeared on Mushu's face "Can I stay with you? Please?"

"What can you do?" Donald asked. Mushu, who was annoyed with the duck and singed his feathers. Donald then ran outside to jump into the water.

"You can come with us." Sora said. He then turned to the door.

"Where ya goin' Sora?" Goofy asked.

"There's something I got to do." Sora then walked out of the cottage, with Mushu following him.

Mushu followed Sora to a dank sewer where he met a girl with red hair. They talked for a while about stuff Mushu didn't know about.

Heartless. Darkness. Riku. But he could tell that she was special to him.

Mushu saw him walk out and landed on his head.

"Hey there kid." Mushu said.

"Mushu?" Sora asked.

"So, who's your girlfriend?"

"She not my girlfriend!"

"But I can tell she's special to you." Sora then pulled out a seashell charm.

"Yeah, she is."

"So I guess that makes us both guardians then huh?" Sora smiled as he summoned a giant key. He then replaced the keychain on the end with the charm.

It turned into another Key. Oathkeeper.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora then slung it over his shoulder and ran forward.

The first time Mushu joined battle.

The small dragon landed on Sora's head. He looked up and saw a giant monster with two horns sticking out of it's head.

It tried to stomp them but Sora rolled out of the way.

Mushu tried to fire at it but the fireballs did little against it's skin. Sora ran around the back and jumped onto it's rear. Sora ran at the horn on the head while Mushu fired upon it, each hitting it's target dead-on.

Sora then swung at it as Mushu vanished.

The lat time Mushu joined in battle.

Mushu was now on Sora's head as he flew around a large man attached to a large creature.

The man then summoned large bat-like things and they swarmed over Sora.

"You guys ain't taking this one!" Mushu yelled "I ain't losing another one!" His cheeks puffed out as he fired down hundreds of fireballs at the enemies.

The blast broke through the barrage of Bit Snipers and hit Ansem square in the chest.

Sora flew right at it as Mushu vanished.

He once again rested in the darkness.

But there was a bright flash and Mushu opened his eyes.

He was outside the Fa family's guardian temple. He smiled. Sora would owe him for all the help he gave.

He ran in.

"OH BOYS! I'M BAAACK!"

Mushu got a job: as the gong ringer

Please review

Mrfipp


	5. Chicken Little

I'm sorry this is a little late, but I havn't been too inspired to write this. But dammit I'll finish!

I did summon Chicken in the Hydra battle though.

-1Baseball Charm

Chicken Little could not be more embarrassed, he knew! What he saw!

They sky had fallen from the sky, it was not an acorn! It was an octagon shaped piece of sky.

"Just great," he said as he slowly walked on the side walk.

A person in a car threw a soda at him as they drove by.

He sighed. He also noticed it was getting dark. He ran home, but noticed that as he moved forward to the safety of home, he saw less and less people.

He ran inside.

"Dad!" he called out, but no answer. "Of course he wouldn't be here, probably to ashamed." he then heard a scratching. He looked behind him and saw an ant. A large ant. "Uh, hi?" Chicken said.

Instead of saying hi, of what would have been the polite thing to do, it lunged at him. Chicken stumbled back and crashed to the closet and a baseball bat fell down onto the thing, turning it into smoke. "Uh oh!" he grabbed the bat as he saw more of the creatures flood the house.

He ran upstairs and into his room. He locked the door. But they still flooded under the door. He backed far away as possible and onto his window sill. He looked outside and saw much more of the creatures. He then fell over the edge and into the dark pool.

_Darkness_

Chicken opened his eyes, he was no longer in his town, but what looked like a city in the making.

"What happened?" he got up and walked the streets of the city.

After an hour of walking he was attacked again, but not by Shadows, but these were white, and looked like paper in the wind. They flew at him but he heard a gunshot.

All tall man in black, wielding a large sword, or gun?, jumped forward and sliced at the things.

"Come on! Follow me!" he yelled. Chicken with no other option ran with him.

The two ran down the streets and into a cottage.

"Why hello their Leon." said an old man in blue.

"Merlin, I found another." Leon said.

"Another?" Chicken asked. Both sighed.

They explained to Chicken that his world had been taking by the darkness, but was brought back by a boy named Sora. But for some reason he survived and Merlin would help him find it.

"But are you sure there's nothing I can't do? I mean I just feel helpless." he said sadly.

"I have an idea!" Merlin said. "Remember that boy I told you about, Sora?" Chicken nodded his head. "Well I think he needs help in his journey, and your heart may be strong enough to help. But we can't risk you getting hurt, so-" there was a magical flash and a charm appeared in his hands. "I will give this to Sora, with this he can call you into battle.'

The first time Chicken was summoned.

Chicken appeared in a ruined battle field, in front of him and Sora was a giant multi-headed thing.

"AHH!" he yelled out. The Hydra lunged at him, but Sora jumped forward and scooped up Chicken and out of the Hydra's way.

Chicken then stood up and fired countless of baseball as the Hydra. The beast shook it's head to escape the barrage of sports balls. It then dove at him but Sora jumped at it and bashed it's head about.

Chicken's time was done.

Chicken sat on the roof of Merlin's house, where he had been staying. He sighed as he looked up at the stars.

"Hey Chicken." Sora said as he sat down.

"Hey Sora."

"What you doing up here?"

"Thinking, that if anyone back home misses me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I did something that made me a laughingstock, and I was so sure of it too."

"Don't say that. I'm sure there's someone who misses you very much."

"Well, there's my friends, Abby, Fish and Runt. There's my dad too!"

"See, that's four people who can't wait until you can come back!"

"Yeah, what about you? Is there anyone back home who's waiting for you?" Sora started to blush, he then put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a seashell charm.

"Yeah, there's someone out there waiting for me to come home." he said as they looked up at the stars.

Maybe two of those stars were home.

The last time Chicken joined battle

Chicken stood in front of a man in silver armor sitting upon a throne, in a realm of nothing.

Flaming chakrams flew at him, but he slid under them. He was then surrounded by Water Clones. They rushed at him, but he threw fire crackers at them. While distracted he ran towards Xemnas and bashed his knee caps.

Xemnas cringed as the bird hit him and sent lances to poach him.

"Hold it!" Chicken jumped up and fired countless baseballs around, deflecting the lances and into Xemnas' dace, just long enough for Sora to run in and strike him in the chest.

Chicken vanished.

He waited in Merlin's house, waiting. Then the day came when the wizard opened up a portal and told Chicken to go home.

He entered the portal.

He now found himself back home, just as he left it.

Overjoyed Chicken ran forward. Sure, lots of people who would still see him as a shame, but he would have his friends, and that's all he needs.

Please be well

Mrfipp

How did Chicken help you out?


	6. Stitch

-1Time for the next one people, and for my favorite summon!

Ukulele Charm

It had been a bad day for Stitch.

_Flashback. . ._

_Stitch jumped up and fired at the things in white that moved like paper._

"_Lilo!" he cried out. He ran though the brush until he found what he was looking for._

_But she was unconscious, behind her were two of the large ones, the ones with the giant swords. And next to them was a man in a black robe._

"_Is this the girl you want?" he had blue hair. Stitch went completely alien, he tried to attack when he pointed a large sword at her when Stitch stopped. "I'd like to make a deal, if you come with me," a portal of darkness opened up "I will let her go. But if not," the sword then grew sharp blades._

_Stitch then did the only thing he could. He walked into the portal. _

_Saix smiled. He then did as he promised and let the girl go._

_End Flashback. . ._

He crawled around his tank and licked it.

"Doesn't look like much." the one with the eye patch said.

"This thing's heart may be the key. It was created artificially, so it might aid us." said scar-face.

Stitch then found the point in the jar that was the weakest.

"Bye-bye!" he said. Both Nobodies raised an eyebrow when the tank exploded and Stitch escaped.

Stitch ran through the hallowed halls, he had nowhere to run.

"Need help?" the blue alien turned around to see another man, but the hood was up. "I'll help you out, but you have to promise to find a kid named Sora, and not to mention this little talk. Got it memorized?" Stitch nodded. "Good boy." he then opened a dark portal. Stitch jumped though.

Stitch now found himself on some sort of castle, he looked down and saw a boy, a duck and a dog.

"Sora?" he then followed them.

Later. . .

"Hey little guy!" Sora said as he kneeled to get a better look at Stitch.

"Hi!" Stitch said.

"What's your name?"

"My name Stitch!" he stood up. "Can Stitch help?" he turned to the computer "Stitch can help fix computer." Stitch then ran over to the computer "And fight! So Stitch can get home!"

"Home? What's your home like?"

"Island! Stitch live on island. And Lilo! Stitch promised self get back to Lilo. Lilo Stitch's best friend!"

Sora felt akin for the little guy. Both grew up on an island, where back home was a girl waiting or them.

The first time Stitch was summoned. . .

Stitch jumped forward. He saw a man in black, but he had a large guitar with him. Several water clones appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, but Stitch drew his lasers and fired at them.

The man the started to strum the sitar again, but Stitch drew his own instrument.

The two musicians played off against each other, but then Stitch drew a laser with a third arm and blasted him away.

Stitch's time was done.

The last time Stitch was summoned. . .

Stitch stood against the man in armor, he drew both guns and his ukulele. He jumped at the man, only to be blocked by flaming chakrams.

But he rebounded and jumped at him again. But he was pinned down by two lances.

"Pathetic." the armored man said.

"Stitch not pathetic! Stitch cute and fluffy!" then with all his mad alien strength Stitch pried himself off the wall and launched at him.

He clawed, shot and played music at the man until his time was done.

"Stitch." Merlin said. Stitch looked up. "I believe I have found a way for you to get home."

"Stitch go home?" Merlin nodded.

He then opened up a blue portal and Stitch jumped in.

When he landed his paw touched soft sand. He looked around and saw that he was now back on his island. He looked around and saw a small girl sitting on a beach.

"Lilo!" Stitch.

And so the unlikely hero was reunited with the same girl who waited for him everyday on their island everyday.

The same could be later said of Sora.

Please be review

Mrfipp

I admit I didn't use Stitch a lot, but he really helped in the tournaments, especially the Hercules one. How did he help you?


	7. Peter Pan

-1Feather Charm

It was very boring in Neverland since Sora had helped Peter Pan keep care of Captain James Hook. Hook was alive, but he just wasn't around.

It just goes to show you that you never know how much you'll miss something until it was gone.

"So what do you think we should do Tink?" Peter asked the small fairy that was always seen at his side. She merely spoke in pixie tounge. "No idea, huh?"

"I have an idea." Both of them turned one-hundred and eighty degrees to face a man in a black robe.

"Who are you?" Peter asked as he drew his trusty gagger.

"A Nobody." he said. Peter was unaware this was in fact a true statement.

"Well what do you want nobody?"

"Well you don't have to be rude about it!" the man snapped. "It's just I was going to tell you something really important." he started to walk back into the forest.

"No! Wait!" Peter flew in front of the man, blocking him from leaving. "What do you have to say?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but if you snap at me one more time I'm leaving. Got it memorized?" he said the last sentence while tapping the side of his head.

Peter nodded his head.

"Well I hear you're kind of bored since this Sora kid left. So," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a charm. "Take this."

"What is it?"

"It's called a summoning charm, just hold onto it, and when Sora calls, you'll be with him.

"What, cool!"

"Good, now, don't mention I was here." the darkness wrapped around him and he was gone.

The first time Peter Pan was summoned.

Peter flew down and sliced at the Grim Reaper Heartless as it gathered the cursed Aztec gold.

When it swung at him again he danced around it and stabbed it again. But he was knocked down and met Sora behind an over turned crate.

"So how'd you get here Peter?" the Keyblader asked.

"Well uh-" Peter was trying to come up with an excuse that didn't involve men in black. "I was simply looking around the old cave where Hook used to hang out and I found this charm. And for reasons unknown to me, I knew what it was for! It was some sort of link that could bring me to you whenever you needed me!"

Sora chose not to argue with this statement, he after all he experienced things that never gave him an explanation before.

"Let's go!" Sora called out. The two then flew from behind the crate and attacked the Grim Reaper in the face, causing it to drop many more of the Cursed Aztec Gold.

Peter's Tim was done.

The final time Peter was summoned.

Peter flew up into the sky and avoided the duel claymores that flew at him. He then dive-bombed down and stabbed at crystal bullets that shot at him, deflecting each and everyone that was aimed right at him.

But he was unable to dodge the half a dozen lances that flew at his back and was thrown against the wall, but luckily for the boy Tinkerbell was there to heal the injuries on him.

He then rocketed back and, flew around all the flying weapons and drive the dagger right into the white armor of the man in the throne.

Peter's time was done.

Peter met up with Sora twice after that.

The first time was when he had brought along, not Donald and Goofy, but the girl he sought after the first time he was here, and an English boy who was overly sarcastic, together they were able to defeat the a machine in a grey robe.

The second is when Peter discovered his Keyblade, Fairy Harp, and they met at a place ruled by a small mouse.

After that, many, many years passed without him seeing Sora, he thought he had forgotten about him, that was until. . .

"So what's this place?" asked a girl who looked like Goofy.

"I'd have to say a jungle, on an island." said a duck with a feather-Mohawk.

"How did you know this is an island?" asked an unseen voice. The duck pointed to the sea. "Oh."

But what caught his attention was the girl with blue eyes.

"I think this place is called Neverland I think." she said. "I know who can help us and hopefully we can find him."

He felt as though he could trust these kids.

Please be well

Mrfipp

And that is it for this story, I may do another, the summons for my own stroires, plus one for a friend of mine, String, but I may not. I wasn't to inspired to do this, and I'll only do those if I want.


End file.
